Strong Enough
by midnightquiver
Summary: Set after shadow souls- it was time to move on but moving on could kill one or both of them if their not careful. has been re-edited
1. Chapter 1

_We're not as strong as we seem._

_We get in trouble._

_We get hurt._

_And the people we care about the ones we don't intend to hurt get caught in the crossfire because of our petty jealousy._

_But no matter what we still try to salvage what life we have to cling to._

**(Set a few years after shadow souls…)**

After what happened we split off, lost contact. Every once in a while I would get a call from Matt but even that was rare. He was the one who decided to stay in Fell's Church. Stefan had basically disappeared off of the face of the earth, I wouldn't be surprised if he were actually dead though I hate to think about it. Elena…I don't like hearing or even thinking about her. When Damon became human everything changed…she changed. It tore Stefan apart to watch her choose him, it tore me up as well. I couldn't even believe that I had any feelings toward Damon. Now days it disgusted me. But still I couldn't help knowing that it was inevitable that it would happen.

"Bonnie! Someone's here to see you!" Meredith called up the stairs

She moved in with me after Alaric broke up with her. He said he couldn't deal with this and that it was best that they weren't together. So she and I had been rooming together. We picked up the broken pieces for each other.

"Alright!" I called back

I closed the diary then hid it under my bed. Going downstairs I froze to see Stefan standing in the doorway.

"Stefan!" I said excitedly as he hugged me " I thought you had died or something."

"We'll go with or something." he said chuckling a little

"So are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?"

"I'll take that as an invitation." he grinned

"Hey Bon I'm heading out for a bit." Meredith said as she walked out the door

"Okay." I replied mindlessly

Stefan and I went int the living room and sat on the couch.

"So how was it disappearing off of the face of the earth?" I asked curiously

"Peaceful I guess. Then I remembered I still have friends and thought I'd come see you." he said putting his hand on mine

"I really am sorry." I whispered

I couldn't imagine feeling the hurt that Stefan feels or had felt. He did everything he could to be with Elena but she chose his his brother instead.

"Don't be Bonnie it's not your fault."

"Yeah that's probably why I don't date. I'd be afraid of being like Elena." I blurted

Silence filled the room.

"I definitely don't think you'd be like Elena. You're the one who would have to be able to trust someone with everything before giving them anything in my opinion...if that makes sense." he said breaking the silence

I just nodded thinking of Matt. how we had attempted to be together but he always got angry because he would compare himself to Damon and his own accusations against himself is what pulled us apart. I just shook the thoughts of the past from my head. I've been down that road before it didn't work out. I'm so screwed I thought to myself.

"You want to go out?" he asked catching me off guard

"Wait, what?" I asked

Was this the same Stefan I knew? Since when did he ever ask me to go out? Oh wait never. We never hung out with just us. It was seriously strange.

"As friends, I figured you're tired of sitting here around the house doing nothing."

"Oh…right, sure." I blushed

He just smiled and pulled me up to my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

He wouldn't tell me where we were going. I know he could be secretive but never this secretive. A grin spread across his face. He knew it was bugging me and yet he got a kick out of it. I couldn't help but smile myself. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled and meant it but I was actually happy right now. I wonder if he is too.

He pulled into an empty parking lot. Before I knew it he opened my door for me. Then held out his hand to me. Taking it we went across the street towards a club.

"Uh Stefan I don't think I'm dressed for this." I stammered nervously

"You look fine." he said reassuringly

Walking past people waiting in line I could feel many women staring at me. Were they jealous? Why?

Then all of the sudden we stopped Stefan was talking to the doorman. Compelling him no less. We walked past inside. There were so many people on the dance floor. It was like nothing mattered, that it was only within the moment. The lights were already starting to give me a headache.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously

He smirked pulling me closer. I didn't get it. It made no sense to me. Why was he acting like this?

"I have to use the restroom." I said over the music

I took a breath as I splashed water on my face. Okay really Bonnie are you really going to fall for another vampire? You'll fail you always fail guys don't look at you that way, I thought to myself. You're nothing more than a child. He's your friend so don't you forget that.

"I don't see why he's here with that red headed ditz. He could do so much better than that child." I heard from one of the stalls behind me

I am not a child I thought furiously. I mean it was one thing when I said it but when someone else did it was flat out rude. Then all of the sudden the toilet in the stall exploded all over the woman. I quickly left before anyone saw me.

I tried pushing through the dance floor as I headed towards the exit. Stefan saw me and followed behind. Finally getting out I let out the breath I was holding in.

"Why'd you go?" he asked

"Oh I don't know maybe because one this isn't exactly my type of place and two I just made a toilet explode all over a woman!" I snapped

He just stared at me unsure of what to say.

"You hungry?" he offered

"Starving." i answered forgetting the previous subject

He just smiled. His smile always made me blush. Even when he was with Elena. Then again it made every girl blush. We drove over to a 24 hr diner. Sitting there we talked about everything while I ate. After I was done the waitress took my plate and asked if there was anything else we needed. And of course she was striving to get Stefan's attention but he just said "No we're fine." without even looking up at her. He seemed to have his attention fixated on me.

It felt like everything was almost back to normal. Almost.

Dawn was breaking as we finally headed back to his car.

"I'll pick up the car later." he said s he handed me the keys

"You want me to drive it?"

"I'm sure you won't wreck it. That's usually Matt's job." he said grinning

Then he gently leaned down and kissed my cheek. Afterwards he turned and walked off. It was probably time for him to get his own breakfast which I didn't really want to picture. I just stood there(probably looking like an idiot) stunned. He just kissed me...well it wasn't a kiss kiss but he kissed my cheek. Getting in the car I headed back to the house. I kept thinking why? It's the only word I could think up. Was I some sort of rebound to him? So many thoughts ran through my head.

When I got inside I placed the keys on the small table beside the door so Stefan could pick them up when he came back. Then I trudged upstairs to my room. Meredith must've been asleep. Walking into my room I collapsed on my bed not bothering with the covers. I was too exhausted to care.

* * *

When I woke up it was late afternoon. Meredith was gone as usual. She probably left to finsh up her final for college. I finished mine last week. After cleaning myself up in the bathroom I went downstairs only to notice Stefan asleep on the couch. I didn't even hear him come in...yet there he laid. It was a little strange. He actually did seem to be at peace finally. I wonder what he was up to the whole time he was gone to make him like this.

Quietly so as not to disturb him I snuck out of the house. I had a few things I needed to do myself. Like pack up my books, sell my books(my college books anyways not the others), and then come back to pack up the rest of my stuff. I promised Matt that I would come home after college. It took time but we got back to the more friendly basis. Meredith wasn't going back though she was getting as far away as possible. I couldn't blame her there were a lot of memories and not all too good.

A few hours later I came back to see Meredith had already started packing her stuff into her car.

"That time is it?" I asked sadly

"Yeah. I figure I'd get a head start and be out by nightfall. Sorry Bon."

"Hey don't be sorry you have a life to live you don't need to stick around for me."

She just smiled at me then went back to packing. I turned and went upstairs to start my own packing.

About halfway through Stefan had come upstairs.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked

"Yeah I promised Matt."

"Even after he said you didn't have to go back?"

"Mhm he's one of the last friends I have left and I'd like to keep him close. I don't want to lose him like I lost Meredith. It's like she's there but not there."

He was behind me and I felt him put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. I just laid my head back against him exhausted. It was like it was just a common movement even though I felt his hands move down my arms a little.

"I'll drive you then." he said

I just sighed then finished up packing. He went out to eat. So I fell on the bare mattress and closed my eyes to get a little sleep before the drive. I just figured when Stefan got back he would wake me.

When I woke up though I couldn't see a thing. Trying to move my hands I realized they were tied behind me. Looking around I didn't see much. It was such a familiar place. Ohhhh…okay I'm in the old tomb. Then I noticed someone else who was tied up not far from me.

"Stefan?' I called over

"Stefan!" he exclaimed


	3. Chapter 3

"Stefan?" I called over

"Stefan!" he exclaimed

"Wait...Matt?" I asked

"Bonnie is that you? What's going on?" Matt asked all panicked

"I…don't know I just kind of woke up here. And well it wasn't the way I intended to return home." I replied

"Yeah I am sorry."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have said not to come home. And for what it's worth I'm glad to see you."

Where we were was pretty crappy but I couldn't help but smile. It was so good to hear his voice.

"It's always good to see old friends isn't it?" said a voice from the shadows

"What do you want?" Matt asked

"Power and she has plenty of it." he said pointing at me

"Okay?" I said really confused

Then all of the sudden the ropes came undone on their own from my wrists. I stood rubbing them. The man held out his hand towards me. I knew that face, it was so familiar but I just couldn't place it. But I could feel the power he was talking about. It was building up inside of me, just like anger or sorrow. Then something crashed from the skylight above. Stefan stood brushing glass off.

"Stefan?" Matt asked "I'm so confused."

"Don't Bonnie." Stefan warned

"But Stefan he wants it." I said taking his hand

The man fell to the ground writhing but I just gripped his hand tighter. It didn't phase me that he was in pain. I couldn't explain it but I felt numb watching the man. I felt absolutely nothing.

"But the question is…can he handle it?" I asked sarcastically

My red curls turned black with my eyes. And I sent even more energy of power through to him. Then he just stopped moving completely in cluding his heart. Finally letting go my hair went back to normal. I swayed a little feeling dizzy. Stefan caught me before I hit the ground and picked me up in his arms. Walking out Matt followed out behind.

"Goodbye…Alaric." I breathed

Getting to the boarding house Stefan told Matt he could stay in one of the vacant bedrooms. Then he carried me upstairs to one of the rooms. I knew this room I've been here before. I had come in here to grab things was HIS room. I felt too weak to complain though. He laid me down but I didn't let go. I wanted him to stay and he did.

~I was standing there watching myself. I killed him. I killed Alaric Saltzman and didn't think twice about it. Why doesn't it bother me? It was so much power and I couldn't help it. I had never felt anything like it.~

I bolted upright in cold sweat from the nightmare. Stefan sat up beside me worried. That's when I couldn't hold back anymore I just started crying. I couldn't bring myself to stop. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Then I remembered…

"Am I a rebound?" I asked catching him by surprise

It was a question I had planned on asking but that was before I was kidnapped and had a power blast.

"No…no Bonnie I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to you. Plus I'd be a little afraid you'd obliterate me."

It made me laugh a little. He just held me tighter. I hoped he wouldn't let go, I liked being in his arms it seemed safe. Looking up at him he stared back down at me. His eyes were different, green and I didn't seem so afraid to get lost in them. Not like I was with Damon. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips actually took mine and it to me by surprise this time. Not gently but intensely as if the thought of being gone would kill us both. I turned so I was facing him. His arms immediately wound around my waist holding me there against him as i straddled his lap. If this is what heaven felt like then I wasn't complaining at all. If it was being with someone who understood you, who didn't care how different you were and cared about you no matter what then I think I was there. We were both two different kinds of people yet here we were defying what was supposed to be.

It felt as if we weren't close enough though and I could tell he understood.

"In due time I promise Bonnie. I am not going to rush this. Not this time."

He laid down pulling me along with him.

"Why Elena?" I asked

He paused.

"I thought it would be different knowing she wasn't Katherine. But it wasn't enough. She still mirrored her and I just...hoped it was enough."

I just laid there quietly. A mirror was all she seemed to be he said. I wondered if it were enough. But I guess it was just a scar that wouldn't ever fully heal. No scar ever healed, it would always be there. It would be something I'd need to come to terms with. I won't ever be able to compare to her, I thought as I fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light poured through the window. I sat up rubbing my aching head. It felt like I was hung over not that it would be the first time. Not something I'd ever like to experience again either. Stefan was sleeping beside me. A part of me was happy but another part of me ached. Could I ever give him what Elena gave him? I wasn't like her. i didn't have beautiful long blonde hair or bright blue eyes. I just wasn't her.

I just sighed giving in. I got up and went into the bathroom to get a shower. Afterwards I went downstairs and saw Matt eating breakfast.

"Hey." he said

"Hey there.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hung over I guess." I replied

He smirked.

~Stefan~

I could hear her in the shower. And I couldn't help but picture her beautiful body and her red hair trailing down her back. Geez I'm starting to think like my brother ugh.

After she went downstairs I got up and put my shirt on. I remember her thoughts clear as water. Comparing herself to Elena thinking that she wasn't a perfect fit. But I thought she was perfect she wasn't anything like Elena which was even better. It was moving along faster than I was expecting but maybe that's what we needed. I took my time more often than not. Something about her attracted me to her and though my intentions were to be strictly friends but when I saw her...I don't know. Feelings were provoked that hadn't ever been provoked in my life.

She did worry me though with how much power she used it scared me a little.

I could hear her and Matt carrying on downstairs. It must be nice to catch with an old friend.

Stealthily I headed downstairs and out the door. I wanted to eat before I came around to talking with them. It seemed safer that way. Nothing could be left to chance.

~Bonnie~

I heard him go out the front door even though he was probably trying to keep quiet.

Over the spare time I've had since everyone kind of went to their own seperate life I decided it was time to become the witch I was supposed to be. And it came in handy too. Especially when two idiots thought it would be great to try and mug me while I was walking home from a class one night. But I'll just say they ended up in the hospital. There was no need to relive the memory. But sometimes things did go weird and I'd black out or something.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of thought

"I said how is Meredith?" Matt asked

"She's…she's Meredith I guess. She has gone a little downhill since the whole breakup thing but she's still Meredith."

He nodded "I can't believe he attacked us though. I didn't think he was power crazy, but I guess you never really know a person."

I sat there quiet unable to think of anything else to say. I wasn't very hungry anymore that's for sure.

Then the doorbell rang. We both sat there unsure of what to do.

"I'll get it." I said even though I had a bad feeling about who was behind the door

Getting up I walked to the door opening it I saw the people I prayed that I wouldn't see ever again

"Elena…"

**I know it's short srry. I do like reviews good or bad. So plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

We just laid there afterwards, him holding me as I laid on his chest. It made me feel less useless to be with him, like I might actually have a chance with him. I mean he seemed to understand and I didn't feel like I wasn't wanted which made it all the more better. It reminded me of when he called me his girlfriend. The words were still fresh in my mind.

"I'll be back." he whispered in my ear

I laid there for a bit. He left so abruptly and right after what we did. Was that normal? For the guy to leave after something like that? Then I heard voices outside. Getting up I snuck quietly to the landing outside and listened.

~Stefan~

"Elena you need to leave now." he ordered

"What? Stefan don't you care about me anymore? Don't you love me? Or is Bonnie all you think about?" she pouted

"Elena I will always care about you and some part of me will probably always love you. But it's over it's done with I'm done. And Bonnie is the only thing I think about. She's not like you she's different and different is what I need."

I could tell she would start crying any minute. I didn't want her to cry I just wanted her to understand. But I guess she's always had guys on her fingertips at her every whim.

"Look just go. Go back to your fiance and be happy. You wouldn't have done this if he didn't make you happy. We'll be here okay?"

She just nodded turned and left.

Heading back upstairs Bonnie was gone. Did she hear anything? I thought. This isn't going to end well I have to find before she kills herself or others. I grabbed the phone and called Matt so he would know.

~Bonnie~

"Elena you need to leave now." Stefan said

"What? Don't you care about me? Don't you love me? Or is bonnie all you think about?" she pouted

"Elena I will always care about you and a part of me will probably always love you-

That was all I needed to hear. It was enough to know he didn't completely care for me. Maybe I was being rash but I didn't care. I just should've known better. I got dressed and rushed out the door not making a sound. I'd had enough.

Walking out towards the Old Wood I saw Matt driving towards me and he wasn't alone.

"Bonnie get in." Meredith said

"Just go away." I hissed then walked into the woods

They go out of the car and followed me. They just didn't get it. I was done I was through with it all and if they wanted to get dragged down with me well so be it.

"This isn't like you Bonnie." Matt said

"Oh this is very like me. Or don't you recognize the Bonnie who is sick of putting up with what people tell her to do." I turned on him "You know it's Elena this or Elena that what about us! I blame her for this! Always thinking she knows me. Oh poor innocent Bonnie she can't take care of herself she can't even find a boyfriend cause she's such a child. Well not anymore!"

The wind picked up quickly and I could tell they were scared. Good they should be. My hair turned black as did my eyes like it did before. Then Matt went to grab me. With a swift movement of my hands branches reached down and grabbed them pinning them in midair so they were stuck.

"Stay a while I hear there's going to be quite a show." I hissed

~Stefan~

I could hear them in the Old wood. She sounded pissed and I wasn't sure who to expect. She knew I was coming. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do but finding her would be a start. Then all of the sudden I heard yelling from above me. Looking up I saw Meredith and Matt up in the tree tied up with the branches squeezing tighter and tighter. Jumping up to the branch I tried to pull them out but the vines only squeezed tighter.

"I can't get you out." I said defeated

"Just go, Bonnie is going to get herself killed if she keeps going." Matt said

I nodded and jumped down from the tree. If she killed herself I wouldn't ever be able to handle it. I had to try to bring the old Bonnie, the Bonnie I want back. I'd die before letting the power hungry witch bitch take her over for good. If it did then her wrath could do more damage than this.

~Bonnie~

"Well it's nice that you could make it." I snarled at Stefan while looking into Elena's eyes while I held her face across from mine

"Let her go Bonnie." he warned

"What are going to do if I don't?"

Then I flung her backwards knocking her out. Then fire rose around us so he couldn't escape.

"You have to stop." he pleaded

"Why? We're damned, all of us. A happy ending is impossible."

He took a step forward toward me and I sent an energy wave at him leaving a slash across his abdomen. He didn't stop he kept moving. And I kept hitting him with all I had. He just didn't stop. It was as if he loved the pain or something.

"It's not … "

"It is! Look at her she has gone through so many and yet she still feels she hasn't found anyone! That is enough for me!" I yelled

"You re not her Bonnie."

"What? What did you say?"

"You're different." he stepped closer

"Don't!"

"Bonnie you are the one, I need you not her. You." he whispered a foot away from me

The flames rose higher and this time I hit him physically across the face.

"No!" now I was crying

No one needed me they needed my power. My ability to break through on different dimensions, my ability to trance and see nightmarish hells, my ablilty to go insane. He grabbed each side of my face holding my forehead to his almost in tears himself. He knew he was losing me and it killed him, hell I knew I was losing me. Then I put my hands to his chest and sent all that was left of me through him sending us both flying backwards.

"Live." I breathed before darkness took me


	6. Chapter 7

~Stefan~

Matt and Meredith were standing over me. The gashes across my chest weren't healing fast or rather they weren't healing at all. I didn't understand. I would've been healed by now.

"Stefan are you okay?" Matt asked worried

"Not feeling okay." I said actually having to breath

When did I breath? I don't have too. IT had been centuries since I had and it was rather complicated. What's going on? Then all of the sudden taking another breath I put my hand to my chest. No…my heart it was…beating. It couldn't be she didn't have that much power. I grabbed Matt's hand putting it to my chest while breathing deeply trying to even out my pulse. I had to make sure i wasn't going crazy.

"What?" Matt asked confused

"You feel that?"

"What it's just a beating….." he trailed understanding "That's impossible Stefan."

Then I remember they weren't tangled up.

"What about you?" I asked "You don't seem so tied up."

"They just all of the sudden released." Meredith answered

My eyes widened. Bonnie I thought quickly then got up on my feet. Ugh everything ached. Felt like I'd been beaten with a stick. I was sure I had broken a few ribs too. I ran over towards Bonnie who was laying on the ground. Her black hair was gone it was replaced with her natural beautiful fiery red curls. And everything had gone back to normal for the most part. The fire was gone the strangling trees were gone. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not. More than anything I wanted to see her beautiful eyes looking at me. I wanted to know she wasn't dead.

"We have to get the girls to the hospital." I said almost forgetting about Elena

"Just Stefan." Meredith said

"He can't." Matt said

Meredith looked confused.

"He's human now. Bonnie used up whatever was left in her for him." Matt explained

Meredith was speechless and just shook her head. If I could've read her thoughts I'm sure she'd be saying 'no freaking way'.

"I'll get Elena, Stefan." Matt said

I nodded and followed them back to the car.

Getting to the hospital the doctors took over. Then I went and called Damon so that he could be here for Elena. The last thing I wanted was to see him but he was her fiance now.

"I will kill that little witch myself." Damon snarled in the waiting room

"You won't do anything Damon." I warned

"You still care for her after what she did?"

"Well he should after what she did for him." Meredith blurted

Damon's eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"And what did little Bonnie do for you little brother?" he asked

I just looked down at the floor.

"She…gave him his humanity to him." Matt said almost a whisper

This took even Damon by surprise. Then looking up I saw this fist coming at my face knocking me backwards. What the hell!

"I've wanted to do that for a little while. That's for yelling at Elena." Damon said calmly

I got back up to hit him back but Matt stood between us both. It was a dangerous place to be but he stood his ground. Then the doctor came out.

"Miss Gilbert is awake now. She's allowed to have one visitor but she'll be staying over night." the doctor said

Usually that would be me going in to see her but that wasn't the case anymore. I wasn't that guy she wanted. Damon was. Damon walked out to see her.

"What about Bonnie?" Matt asked

"She's in a coma right now. She's stable but it's up to her if she wants to wake up. It seems something is stopping her like a mental block keeping her there as if she's being held in there."

Meredith sank into a chair ready to cry. Matt went and sat with her and tried to console her. He'd been with every step of the way thus far and it made me wonder. Then about an hour later Damon came back in.

"She wants to see you." he said gesturing toward me

I took a deep breath and braced myself. This would be interesting and I contemplated just saying that I didn't want to see her. But that would probably get me hit again then dragged in.


	7. Chapter 8

~Stefan~

"Is she okay?" Elena asked as soon as I walked in

"She's in a coma." I said flatly not looking at her

Elena started to cry. Was she serious? She tended to always be troublesome but I felt guilty as I always did.

"Elena don't cry."

"She's right though it is my fault this happened. I can't blame her I tried to protect her and I didn't do a very good job."

I couldn't find anything to say. Because on some level it was her fault.

"Stefan…" she sobbed "You can't give up on her. She needs you right now. I was...well am an idiot for becoming the jealous ex."

"I know and I had no intention or even planning on giving up on her."

I wasn't about to argue about her being an idiot so I just agreed.

"Good then leave. We're over remember? Get out."

I got up and walked to the room across the hall. Sitting down I took her hand in mine. She looked as if she were just sleeping. It wasn't worth having a beating heart if she was going to shatter it and be in a coma for what could be the rest of her life. The relationship may have only been the better part of three days but I'd be damned if it ended just at that.

"How could you give me a heartbeat and not be here with me huh?" I asked

"She's unsure." Damon said as he leaned in the doorway

I just looked up at him. Why did he think he had the right to see her when he threatened to kill her?

"She feels hurt, betrayed, lost, guilty and in all of that heart stricken. She's in a lot of chaos Stefan. It's killing her." He said

"How would you know?" I snapped

"Because once upon a time I felt the exact same way little brother." he said and with that he left us alone in silence

"Bonnie you can't do this." I started "I need you here with me. Your not allowed to give in. I…I…I'm in love with you and I blame you for this curse."

Then I got up and left unable to sit there any longer. But I'd be back tomorrow and the days after that till she woke up, no matter how long it took. Matt drove me back to the boarding house cause of how tired I was or atleast that's what my body was telling me not too mention the fact that my stomach was making weird sounds and rumbling. Was this what it was to be human? I couldn't remember all these issues. I didn't like not being able to be in top shape but I guess this is what I asked for...Sot of. Walking inside I walked to the couch and fell on it going right to sleep. I didn't know how long I slept but the phone rang waking me. I felt around till I found it it.

"Hello?" I answered

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yes?"

"It's about Bonnie McCollough. I was told you were the proper contact to call in case of anything."

It was the hospital calling. Was she dead? Could she have died in a coma or something? Oh please tell me it's good news.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…it's nothing bad it just seems she checked herself out late last night."

~Bonnie~

I liked the way the air felt on my skin. I was done hurting people. I saw myself in a way that I didn't think I could. I was just done with them looking at me like a freak. Not that I would deny that I was one. It's just now they couldn't do any of that and niether could I. This gave everyone a new start including me. It was finally time for me to go. I could accept it for what it was worth. I tried and like I predicted I had failed. I shouldn't have even gotten involved with him. Yet now I had to deal with the consequences of my actions. It was only about three days...just three days and I wouldn't deny that they were the best three days of my life. Eventually I was sure I'd get married eventually and probably have children and forget that for just a little while my heart belonged and fit together with another. One that none would compare with but I would move on and settle. Because I didn't have a choice, it was over. Heck, who knows? I just might not get married and just travel the world or something. I always did want to go to Austrailia.

~5 months later~

I was late not that it really mattered. The seats in the church were all filled up so I stood in the back. It would make for a good escape when the vows were said and done. I wasn't entirely worried about anyone noticing me anyways.

My hair had grown into long dark dark red curls while my pale freckled skin tanned out and my small petite body finally filled out making me into the woman I should've been a long time ago. A lot of things had changed me. I had learned to accept fate and not regret things.

The music started to play. She walked down the aisle with such grace and looked beautiful. As she reached the alter I was surprised to see Matt standing by Damon and Stefan by him. He seemed different a bit sadder. I could see it in his eyes, but I kept my composure without worry knowing better than to let my guard down. I had stopped letting anyone in four months ago and it worked for me. Though I had to admit the scruffy look worked for him, it was rather sexy. Then I noticed he was still staring down the aisle. He couldn't have recognized me could he? I had changed myself enough so that I wouldn't be recognized. As the two finished their vows I made my quiet exit as planned. I made it quickly because my heart had started pounding hard as if I were scared. Was I scared? Why would I be? It's not as if I should be.

Walking to my black Porsche, yes my lovely black Porsche which I let nobody drive but me someone grabbed me by the arm and spun me around and before I could push him away his lips met mine. I didn't exactly push away even though I should've instead my arms wrapped around his neck. I couldn't believe myself. I built myself to not take this kind of thing but feeling his lips take mine in that sudden instant I melted. I fell from the high pedestal I put myself on, I fell right back into his arms. Then he pulled away and looked down at me his green eyes seeming to see right through me. No, not him. I couldn't do this again. I couldn't fall only to crash and burn.

"I left for a reason." I whispered

"I'm not letting you go."

He wasn't letting me go? Was he dumb or something? The smart thing is and was to let go. Why was he so damn stubborn?

I smiled challengingly and started backing away toward the car tempted to leave him there. He followed. He was serious. I'd never understand why he wanted me or even thought about me I wouldn't ask either. I mean before all of this before Elena I was never seen by him. I just sighed feeling a mixture of confusion on how i felt at the moment. My walls came crumbling down and I couldn't build them up fast enough. But I couldn't deny how much I missed him. Granted we had only been together for a little while, but they were the best three days I'd had and I wouldn't give them up for the world now that she actually thought about it.

His smile challenged me back saying that he really wasn't giving in and he sure as hell wasn't letting go of a fiery thing like me. Boy was he in for a ride and so was I. The thought made me chuckle a little thinking of the different ways that thought could've been interpreted.

But I guess it was fate that had to bring me back to square one to see what I had missed.

"You couldn't have found a new girl?" I asked

"I didn't want a new girl. I wanted my girl." He answered

The answer though I knew I should've expected this answer still surprised me. But I just shook my head trying to act nonchalant. I didn't think It worked to well because all of the sudden he closed the space between us blocking me from any escape and kissed me. It wasn't some simple kiss, It was what made my head explode full of different colors and dormant feelings that I never thought I'd feel again. It was intense and passionate, and rough, and intrusive, and even more loving than I could imagine. I hadn't realized how much it killed me not to feel this until now and I knew that there was no way of going back. It was something I came to terms with as his parted from mine for the second time and his eyes met mine.

~Meredith~

Everyone followed the newlyweds out of the church wishing them farewell. I just watched Elena, I was glad that she finally found what she wanted. It didn't make me any less concerned about Stefan though.

"Where's Stefan?" Matt asked looking around

I looked down the road to notice a black Porsche speeding off. I smirked to myself. Was it her? I couldn't be sure.

"I think he's off finally living a life he fought too long for." I said grinning

I never saw them after that. I was glad too. It meant that they were able to live for once and that the long battle was finally over. No more hearts needed to be torn or ripped apart.

I felt Matt take my hand in that instant and for some reason it felt right. The smile didn't come off my face any time soon. So many things happened but I guess I was the pessimistic one to think there wouldn't be a happy ending. I had never believed in them but I was wrong.


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

~10 years later~

"Beth! Steven! C'mon dinner!" Matt called out the front door.

They had moved away from Fell's church to more of a country side. The sun was setting as the kids climbed down the tree and ran up through the fields to the house.

"They remind me so much of us. Only without the whole vampire, kitsune, and dark dimension thing." Meredith said wrapping her arms around him

"Thank goodness."

As the kids came up to the porch they saw a black Porsche pull up in the driveway. Meredith and Matt looked at each other curiously. They were both wondering the same thing. Was it them? Then one of the car doors opened and a small bright eyed little girl with long dark red hair came out followed by her parents.

"Bonnie!" Meredith called

Matt smiled and went with Meredith to greet them. He couldn't believe it.

"Where have you been it's like you dropped of the face of the earth or something. It's so good to see you."

"Yeah or something it's good to see you too." Bonnie giggled as Meredith hugged her

"Becca come say hello to Matt." Stefan said

Matt stuck out his hand to shake her little one. Becca smiled at him. She had only heard stories with him and the tall woman. She thought they were amazing heroes.

"Hey there Beca I'm-"

"Matt! I know!" she said all perky

She didn't need the stories to tell her that she knew him. She had her own ways.

"How?" he asked a little confused

"Just...touch." was the only answer she seemed to be able to come up with

He raised his eyebrows trying not to seem alarmed. He wasn't hiding the surprise though that's for sure.

"Did you-?" Meredith started to ask

Did Becca's parents know that she could do this?

"Not till a few years ago when she decided to ask daddy about how he died." Bonnie replied coolly

"Well come in there are a few others you should know and we have a lot to catch up on." Meredith said

Bonnie took Stefan's hand and in the place of his lapiz ring was a wedding band. It worked, they worked, but It took the universe to turn upside down for it to be seen. It took broken hearts, deaths, and life for it to happen. It took three days of hellish bliss to realize where they belonged and where they belonged was at each others side with him being her ignorant dumbass sometimes who once knew immortality and her being his pain in the ass other times who once knew nothing but the dark. It was just humanity and everything in between.

Bonnie looked back as the sun finished setting and only saw its golden reflection on the sky and over the fields. She was so unsure if she had seen anything more beautiful. Then all of the sudden two small children ran past her with Becca following not far behind. They went on playing as the fireflies came out. She just sat down to watch. Stefan and the others came out a few minutes later, the golden sky almost gone. It started to look like the darkening sky was raining stars as the lightning bugs lit up and the little ones just ran around trying to catch them. Bonnie leaned her head on Stefan's shoulder. She sighed contently. He just smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders. She was theirs, they made her, not Elena and him, not Damon and her. Them. She liked the sound of that even when she said it aloud. Who knew it'd be them?

_Not always as strong as we seem but we make it through everyday._

_Never knowing what could happen but still we jump into that dark abyss._


End file.
